lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Sally's fight
Well, It was a mostly normal day in Knothole, trying to figure out why it seemed Robotnick's attacks stopped for awhile. I should have never checked the security footage with Nicole, but I did, curious little me. "Nicole, analyze and show Robotnick's bot-cams for any sign of him" I said, Nicole obliged. To my horror, I found Robotnick was brutally murdered, him lying down, from what I could see, his intestines could be seen, which made me nauseous. I told this to sonic to which he replied "What?" I insisted to him that yes, Eggman was dead. When he saw it he just stared, he tried to lift his finger, it seemed to say half bent, hovering there. He said, now in hindsight, disastrously "We should check what happened to him". I had an unfortunate theory to begin the with, Antoine wanted to woo me, so he found something to kill Robotnick with. I went over to the council table, called everyone there, I told them the news Tails, and Rotor, and to my surprise at the time, Antoine were all shocked, and mortified. I showed the footage to everyone but tails and told him that he wasn't allowed to look at it he asked "Why, Anut Sally?" I simply answered "If you saw this, you'd barf" "Well, you aren't" he said, I replied "I saw this before and almost did barf, took a lot to not do so". Me, Sonic, Nicole, and Antoine (who I asked if he had anything to do with this, he said no) investigate the event, found that recently a large energy surge near Robotroplis in the direction of Knothole. At this pivotal moment, Sonic said "I'm gonna see what happened with my own two eyes" I told him to wait and he told me that waiting isn't his game. I hurled this back at him "Well, leadership wasn't my game, but I play it now, you could try playing the waiting game" at this moment, sonic was out the door and already a third of the way to Robotroplis, and his demise. I had to go with him, just to know whether or not he was safe, oh how I could have just watched from the side and seen this moment without having to see it with MY two eyes. I told everyone other than Bunnie, Dulsy and Rotor to stay here and keep Knothole safe. We took Dusly to Robotropolis, which from what I could survey with a better signal there were no robots to my surprise and relief. She crashed, to at this point I was used to, I told Dulsy to fly back just in case whatever it was wanted to hurt us as well. We found Robotnick's lair wide open, "Nicole analyze for electrical signals in the area" I asked Nicole, "One, Sally, 400 watts" she responded. We went into his lair, the walls, to see them looking oddly... rusted. We finally found Robotnick's body, and Sonic who was already there, looking oddly relaxed for what was going on. I approached Sonic, he said "You got here quite late, Sally" He sounded deeper, mellow actually, I liked it, how disgusted I am now looking back. I inquired him "Why's that a problem?" "Just got tired of waiting after a minute" he said. From the corner of my left eye, I saw Rotor dismantling and reverse engineering some of Eggman's robotics. Sonic asked, more like demanded "Why are you looking at Rotor?" I explained worried and suspicious of this Sonic "Just checking if everybody was doing well". He smiled, viciously, and, he opened his mouth, his teeth looked unclean, sharp, then they morphed in a way that allowed me to see his bloody fangs, turning into fangs. "Bunnie, Rotor, get out!" I ordered, Rotor was already on the move, Bunnie stretched her legs to get out. "I am Relaocho!" The blue monster exclaimed in a voice that sounded insane, as he tore through Bunnie. "I'll spare you Sally if you let me do anything I want to you" he bargained, I vehemently rejected "NO!". He ran after me and got exhausted, now I realized that I was lost in Robtropolis, with Relacho somewhere near me. I had no idea where he was, and Dulsy and Rotor where back at Knothole, safe and sound but definitely not unable to help me escape that fake-hog's wrath. He appeared behind me, I felt him brush me back, so I jumped out of the way, narrowly avoiding death. I demanded to know where the real sonic was and he said "dead, this body's the only way I could ever move". In this moment I had two options, shoot him or get out of there, I chose the hard choice, I pulled my gun out. I pulled the trigger, my heart racing, the shot killed him. He was just lying there... motionless, something I never thought I'd see him as. I asked Nicole through a tear "Nicole, W-which way is to Knoth-hole" Nicole said "Turn left, go starit for 30 miles, then jump over the wall, and navigate the highlighted route". I ran back to Knothole, and told them all what happened. Tails was the one most affected other than me, he became depressed for a few years. I had anxiety for much longer and Rotor choose to stay back while the rest of us fought the forces of Evil. Category:Sonic Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki